Voilà s'qui va se passer
by emokami
Summary: Genesis est passé en Première classe et a hâte de l'annoncer aux deux autres, qui n'en ont ABSOLUMENT rien à cirer. Attention OOC!


**Voila c'qui va se passer…**

Notre petit rouquin adoré à (_enfin, il commençait à avoir des rides_) réussi à passer en première classe.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Tout fier de lui, il se précipita en sautillant comme un lapin vers ses deux seuls amis (les seuls à peu près capables de supporter ses tirades niaises à souhait sans lui coller la tête dans un pot d'échappement). Sephiroth et Angeal étaient tranquillement assis sur la plage de la Costa Del Sol, de superbes cocktails dans les mains.

-You hou ! Les beaux gosses ! hurla Genesis, tout dégoulinant de sueur.

_Au loin, sur la plage (Angeal et Sephiroth)_

-Oh non ! Voilà le rat de bibliothèque qui rapplique, soupira Sephiroth.

-Soit gentil s'il te plait, je te rappelle que sa mère m'a demandé de faire bien attention à lui.

-Genre quoi ?

_Retour au point de départ (Genesis)_

Il s'était arrêté auprès d'une jeune serveuse à la tenue aguicheuse (pour ne pas dire string-ficelle et tout le bataclan)

-Oh mademoiselle ! Que votre minois est charmant, que votre voix est chantante, que votre tenue est…

Tandis que la serveuse s'éloignait pour accomplir sa distribution, Genesis sortit son livre (trop la flemme de répéter son nom à ce livre trop célèbre pour être honnête) afin de trouver une prose adaptée au bleu de travail version Minuscule de la serveuse. Il n'en trouva pas, et de toute façon l'Élue provisoire de son cœur overdosé à la guimauve venait de le quitter au profit d'un plus gros poisson amateur de boissons gazeuses, bien plus rentable pour son commerce saisonnier.

-Tant pis…Oh ! J'allais oublier mes besti-besta 4ever (ça sonne bien nan ? De la part d'un gars bien niaiseux comme lui ?)

Encore tout en sautillant gaiement, il continua sa (longue et périlleuse) route (jalonnée de grain de sable fin) vers ses meilleurs copains de pour toujours.

_Au loin (Angeal et Sephiroth)_

-Juste avant de partir chemin faisant, sa mère m'a dit…

_Flashback (Angeal plus jeune et une folle furieuse armée d'un fusil de chasse piqué à son mari, prévu au départ pour faire fuir les chapardeurs de pommes privées du même acabit qu'Angeal…le hasard fait bien les choses, vous ne trouvez pas ?)_

-Angeal !

-Oui madame ? (avec une voix d'ado en plaine mutation vocale, c'est plus drôle)

-Aurais-tu l'obligeance de bien vouloir garder un œil sur mon genou-choupinou-chéri ?

-Ben ouais, si vous voulez.

-Bien. Alors, il faudra faire attention à ce qu'il mange bien à heure fixe, matin, midi et soir. Ensuite, il a le droit de lire son Loveless à n'importe quelle heure du jour, mais pas le soir, sinon il ne dort pas de la nuit. Fais bien attention à lui acheter des gants de toilette antiabsorbant, il est allergique à l'eau. Il faudra aussi lui laver son manteau tous les jours, sinon il va se transformer en « pas content ». Sa brosse à dents est dans sa poche, essaie de la lui piquer pour la jeter, il a tendance à lui parler comme si elle était quelqu'un. Il aime les fraises, les endives, les tartes aux pommes (NDA : je me demande quelle sera la réaction des lecteurs si je balance American Pie…ça pourrait être intéressant…), les cookies de sa maman adorée, et tout ce qui est bio (NDA : voila, ça c'est fait *coche une case sur son carnet intitulé « trucs et bidules à mettre dans n'importe quoi sous peine de se faire livrer des kilos de bananes OGM sans possibilité de retour »). Tu as tout retenu ?

-Sur mon honneur madame, il ne lui arrivera rien de fâcheux.

_Fin du flashback. Retour à Au loin (Sephiroth et Sephiroth)_

-Eh bien, commenta Sephiroth, elle ne doit plus avoir toute sa tête !

-Loveless.

-Quoi Loveless ?

-C'est parce que Genesis n'arrêtait pas de répéter en boucle son fichu bouquin à la noix. Elle ne l'a pas supporté.

-Attention, il est là !

Arrive de Genesis l'imbécile heureux.

L'arrivant se mit des plombs à ses semelles, pour s'empêcher de continuer à sautiller sur place.

-Hello ! claironna-t-il.

-Salut, répondirent Angeal et Sephiroth d'un ton aussi jovial que la conversation entre deux hyènes écrasées par un gorille atteint de troubles du comportement à apparitions chroniques.

-Hey ! Vous savez quoi ? Vous savez quoi ? Hein, dites, vous savez ?

-Ben accouche, murmura Angeal.

-Je suis enfin en première classe !

-Et alors ? Enchaina stoïquement Sephiroth.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir passer mes journées avec vous à ne rien faire ! C'est trop génial ! Hohoho ! Je suis vraiment trop content ! On va pouvoir passer tout notre temps ensemble ! Angeal, toi tu feras griller des saucisses, Sephiroth, tu seras le préposé aux boissons, et moi je lirais Loveless de ma so beautiful voice de superbe acteur charismatique ! Hihihi !

_*Bruit de ressort qui se détend*_

-Ben, où c'est que vous allez les copains ?

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Sephiroth et Angeal étaient retournés en courant (je sais, ce n'est pas possible, car il y a une très grande mer entre les deux continants, mais Cloud va bien de Midgar à la Cité des Anciens en moto, alors nananèreuh !) au siège social de la Shinra et proclamèrent que les soldats se devaient d'être le moins souvent en vacances, et devaient toujours se débrouiller pour ne jamais avoir de temps libre, ils inventèrent une histoire à dormir debout sur l'honneur d'être soldat ou quelque chose comme ça.

_**À partir de ce jour, les premières classes perdirent (enfin) leur réputation de glandeurs.**_


End file.
